parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inkling Boy in Wonderland Part 4 - Inkling Boy meets Cranky Kong/A Bottle on a Table
It's a part of my style of NintendoAccount. Please don't mind it if you don't watch the upcoming video. CAST: Alice - Inkling Boy (Splatoon) Alice's Sister - Inkling Girl (Splatoon) Dinah - Baby Peach (Mario) The White Rabbit - Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) Doorknob - Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) TRANSCRIPT: Inkling Boy: (after going through the magic doors) Curiouser and curiouser! (he runs, and tries to open a door, but...) Cranky Kong: OH!!! Inkling Boy: Oh! Oh, I beg your pardon! Cranky Kong: Oh! Oh! It's quite alright. But you did give me quite a turn. Inkling Boy: You see I was following... Cranky Kong: Rather good what? Cranky Kong turn? Inkling Boy: Please, sir! Cranky Kong: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? Inkling Boy: Well, I'm looking for a Female Monkey. So if you don't mind? Cranky Kong: Huh? Oh! Inkling Boy: There she is! I simply must get through! Cranky Kong: Sorry. You're much too big! Simply Impassable! Inkling Boy: You mean impossible? Cranky Kong: No! Impassable. Nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on a table? Inkling Boy: Table? Oh! Cranky Kong: Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction. Hehehehe! Inkling Boy: 'Drink me'. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. Cranky Kong: I beg your pardon? Inkling Boy: I was giving myself some good advice, but...Hmmm. It tastes like...cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roasted turkey (becomes a tiny guy). AHH!!! What did I do! Cranky Kong: Hohohohoho! You almost went up like a candle! Inkling Boy: But look! I'm just the right size! Cranky Kong: Oh! No use! Hahahahaha! I forgot to tell you! Hohoho! I'm locked! Inkling Boy: Oh, no! Cranky Kong: Of course. Ehm, you've got the key, so? Inkling Boy: What key? Cranky Kong: Now don't tell me you left it up there! Inkling Boy: Oh, no! (he tried to go up to the key, but the glass table was slippery, and he slips) Whatever will I do? Cranky Kong: Try the box, naturally. Inkling Boy: Oh! 'Eat me'. Alright. But someone knows what this will do? (he grows too big) Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa! Ouch! Cranky Kong: Rumphf! Umphf! Uff! Inkling Boy: What did you say? Cranky Kong: I said "A Little of That went a long way"! (he laughs) Inkling Boy: I don't think it's so funny! (sobs) No! Now I shall...never get home!!! (he begins to cry with a giant tear) Cranky Kong: Oh, come on now. Crying won't help. Inkling Boy: I know! But I...I...I can't stop! (he starts crying and sobbing) Cranky Kong: Say! This won't do!!! Whoa! Yikes! Hohoho!!! Inkling Boy: (crying and sobbing continuing) Cranky Kong: Hey! I won't do it at all! Whoa!!! Inkling Boy: (crying) Cranky Kong: You! You up there! Stop! Stop, I said! Oh, look! The bottle! The bot... Inkling Boy: (after crying, he drinks the liquid inside the bottle, he shrinks and lands in the bottle that floats in the tears) Oh, no! I do wish I hadn't cry so much... Cranky Kong: Oh, no! Glugluglugluglu! TRIVIA: It seems that Cranky Kong is Donkey Kong's grandfather. But he's a player in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze! CHARACTERS: Inkling Boy (from Splatoon) Cranky Kong (from Donkey Kong Series) Part 5 Coming Soon! Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts